


Facing the music

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Gen, Not for Miss Martian fans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: After stopping the invasion of The Reach, M'Gann must now face the consequences of her actions. Not for Conner/M'Gann fans or really M'Gann fans in general.





	Facing the music

**Author's Note:**

> So, what prompted this? Well, to be honest, this is something that has always bothered me since season two, but while I haven’t seen season three of Young Justice, hearing that Conner and M’Gann got engaged was just the last straw and I needed to write this.

The Watchtower  
Late afternoon

In the conference room, M’Gann stood before three members of the Justice League. Batman stood silently, his cowl hiding his emotions, as he always did so well. Black Canary had her arms crossed as she stared at M’Gann with a penetrating stare, her entire stance radiating anger. Perhaps it was her Uncle J’onn’s expression that hurt most of all. He stared at her, disappointment written all across his face. And M’Gann could honestly say that she deserved Black Canary’s anger and J’onn’s disappointment. 

“After reviewing everything that happened,” Batman’s voice said, breaking M’Gann out of her thoughts and self-loathing. “Specifically, the reports of Nightwing, Superboy, and Aqualad, the League has come to a decision.”

“You will be put on probation,” Black Canary said stiffly, obviously doing everything she could not to lose it and start screaming at the other woman.

“You be allowed to stay on the team, but you will be watched carefully. After every mission, you and I will meet so I can review the mission mentally,” J’onn told her softly.

“While on probation, you will not be allowed to lead missions until the League decides otherwise,” Batman said, his voice taking on a stern tone. “Let me make one thing clear: You have lost our trust, you have lost our respect.”

“The only reason you are still on the team is because Aqualad and Nightwing vouched for you,” Black Canary said angrily.

“We must use our powers responsibly M’Gann,” J’onn said softly. “We cannot abuse our powers the way you have been. We cannot enter someone’s mind with such blatant disregard for how we may leave when afterwards.”

“Dismissed,” Batman said in a growl.

M’Gann inclined her head in a respectful nod before she left. She would not allow them to see her cry. She did not have the right to cry. Not after what she had done.

M’Gann walked out, wiping the tears that had started to form and nearly ran into Conner, who was staring out the window at Earth.

“Conner,” M’Gann said.

“M’Gann,” Conner said blankly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t see you,” M’Gann apologized and Conner nodded.

“How’d it go?” He inquired.

“I’m on probation, but I’m still on the team,” M’Gann said and Conner nodded. “So, what are you still doing here?”

“Waiting for Clark. We’re heading to the farm for a sort of celebratory dinner with Ma and Pa,” Conner said and M’Gann nodded. “Don’t really feel much like celebrating but it’s good to have Clark back.”

M’Gann nodded the ghost of Wally’s death hanging between them. Nightwing had left for an ‘extended leave of absence’, turning the team over to Kaldur and none of them had heard from Artemis since she’d gone to tell Wally’s parents the tragic news. 

“Conner, I was wondering if we could talk,” M’Gann said hesitantly.

“There’s nothing left to say,” Conner said stiffly.

“Conner, you were right. What I did to those people, what I did to Kaldur…It was wrong,” M’Gann said sadly.

“I tried to tell you that, but you didn’t want to hear it. Even me breaking up with you wasn’t enough to get you to stop, not until you saw firsthand what you’d done,” Conner said coldly as he turned around to face her.

“I know. I know I’ll never be able to take back what I did…but I was hoping we could start over,” M’Gann said hopefully.

“No,” Conner said, taking her back as his gaze softened. “M’Gann…I have loved you since before I really understood what loving someone meant. And I will always love you. But I can’t trust you anymore. Not with my mind and not with my heart. It took me…months to be comfortable enough to let you into my head again, to trust that you wouldn’t try to use your powers to try and change my thoughts.”

“I’m sorry Conner,” M’Gann said, finally allowing tears to fall.

“I know…but it doesn’t change anything. I will be your teammate and I will be your friend, but I won’t be your boyfriend. I can’t,” Conner said softly.

Conner then turned and walked off, leaving M’Gann staring after him, tears falling down her face as she realized what she had truly destroyed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for the most part, I enjoyed season two. But one thing I did not enjoy is how the writers essentially turned M’Gann into a villain. 
> 
> The best way to describe her in season two, especially during the first half, is a mental rapist. What she did to her victims, ripping into their minds without consent or care for how they were left after she was done, is the mental equivalent of a violent sexual assault. And it’s not even like she absolutely had to do this, that there were circumstances forcing her to do this. No, she went around doing this to foot soldiers and showed no remorse for how she left them. Frankly, considering the aftermath, she leaves her victims in a fate that is worse than death. 
> 
> But the point where she loses just about all morality is when she breaks Kaldur’s mind. At that point, even the slight, albeit weak, justification of using this ability to help the team no longer applies. She is doing it for vengeance because of Artemis’ ‘death’. She compromised Kaldur and Artemis’ mission and I’ve heard the excuse that it’s Dick and Kaldur’s fault for not looping her in. No, it is M’Gann’s fault for going around and doing this to people. The ends do not always justify the means.
> 
> But even all that is not her most unforgivable sin. No, her most unforgivable sin is Conner. I’ll be honest, the writers kind of already ruined the relationship towards the end of season one, but they just made it downright toxic in season two. Because Conner did not agree with her methods, M’Gann tried to mess with his mind, to make him forget he was upset with her. This is made so much worse when you look at Conner’s character. Conner is someone who is defined by his ability to have free thought, considering he was made to be a slave, a weapon of Cadmus and The Light. M’Gann, who claims to love him, tried to take away his ability to have his own thoughts. Honestly, when a relationship is so filled with lies, manipulation, and control, it’s just not healthy. It’s even abusive. 
> 
> But even that is not the worst part. No, the worst part is that M’Gann does not really apologize or admit she was wrong. Yes, she is shaken by what did to Kaldur and she does apologize to Conner for what went wrong in their relationship, but she never comes out and says ‘what I was doing was wrong’. I know this is a kids show, but come on DC.


End file.
